Her Smile
by StephanieNicole
Summary: In each other they found blissful numbing. Their pasts became blurred. When they looked at each other that was all that was seen. Edward and Bella. All human, slightly ooc, cannon couples


**Stephenie Meyer gave birth to all the characters.**

July 12, 2009.

It was a Sunday. It was also exactly one year after her whole world was torn to shreds and she was left to watch the pieces fall. Bella Swan glared at the small square on the calendar, hoping that it too would crumble into ashes leaving her with nothing to signify the date.

Realizing that she had spent five minutes too long gaping at a useless cause she quickly glanced back at the clock. "Shit," Bella grabbed her purse that was resting on the counter and bolted out of her tiny apartment into the maze of downtown Toronto. She would be late for work today. This would be a first for her. Bella glanced at her watch again cursing her ability to get lost in trance like states.

Thankfully she was able to catch the last bus that led her to the outskirts of the downtown area. Bella worked at a small bar there that attracted a rather sketchy group of customers. But it was a job and she more than needed it. She finally reached the bar at exactly 11:05pm, five minutes late. She bounded towards the door only getting a quick glance at three burly looking men glaring at something on the ground outside. She probably didn't want to know what it was.

Zigzagging her way through the rather rowdy Thursday night crowd she finally made it to the back.

"11:06 Miss Swan," came James voice from behind her. James Merlotte was Bella's boss and also owned the small bar appropriately named Merlotte's.

"Fuck, I know. I'm so sorry. I just lost track of time and..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll let it slip this time," James winked at her and gave her a playful smirk. "I'm actually a little surprised you showed up, today being what it is. Alice didn't show up for two weeks after her cat died for Christ's sakes. Please Bella, if you don't want to be here tonight, I insist you go home."

Bella gave James a weak smile, "I'm a big girl James, plus I need the tips." Bella finished tightening her apron and grabbed her tray. The night seemed to drag on, filled with the usual Thursday night drinkers. It consisted of the local neighbourhood scum, some lost frat type boys who merely stumbled into the place from their late night bar hopping, and the odd hooker looking for some easy bait.

At around 2:30am James started the painful process of dragging the remaining trashed stragglers out, while Bella started wiping down the counters. She had the lucky task of cleaning up that night seeing as the rest of the waitresses had already left. Bella didn't mind though seeing as it kept her mind distracted. Just as Bella started, she heard the door swing upon and a younger looking man walked in. He didn't seem to be drunk seeing as he was walking with a decent amount of poise. As he approached the bar counter Bella noticed the unique shade of hair he had. He could almost pass as a dark red head, but as he continued walking steaks of bronze peaked through when the light hit it. He took a seat at the far end of the bar. Bella became slightly irritated as to why he wouldn't have just come and sat where down she was standing.

She made her way over, nearly tripping as she was so focused on creating name for his unusual colour of hair. "What can I get for you?"

He looked up at her, causing Bella to become slightly taken aback. His eyes shone a magnificent emerald green and were showcased on his porcelain white skin. He had a strong jaw that had been christened with full lips and chiselled cheek bones. Some stray strands of hair had managed to fall from the already dishevelled bed head hairstyle that he was sporting. Bella all of a sudden had an overwhelming urge to brush them away from his eye. His voice shocked her out of her gawking.

"No hello?" he questioned.

"Uh, sorry. Hi, I'm Bella," she managed to squeak out.

"Well Bella, I'll take two shots of tequila and three shots of vodka." An awfully strong order Bella thought. She looked back at him and noticed that his eyes looked a little glazed over.

"You've kind of missed your chance to get trashed you know?" Bella said glancing up at the mounted clock.

"Wasn't planning on it." He folded his hands and placed them on the counter indicating that he was serious about his strong drink order. As Bella was filling the order she snuck a few peaks at him again. She noticed he had a small yet deep scar on the left edge of his chin and another just above his right eyebrow. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The shirt fit rather snugly showing off his somewhat sculpted chest and clinging onto his toned arms.

Bella carefully made her way back over to him, not wanting to relive another slip and crash of drinks. Bella was sure she had wasted at least 5 bottles of vodka over the past year from tripping alone. Bella placed the shots in front of him, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, do you mind calling a cab for me?" He took in four shots with ease and began searching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper with and number on it and handed it to Bella. "Just tell them it's Edward," he said slinging back the fifth shot. He then got up and went outside to smoke.

Bella stood stunned for a moment then realized she was still holding the piece of paper. She went to the back and dialled the number.

Three rings and someone answered. "What?" an older male's voice croaked.

"Uh, I....I'm calling for Edward, he said he needs a cab. He's at Merlotte's bar on..."

"Yeah, I know where it is. 10 minutes." With that the line went dead.

Bella turned and went outside to notify Edward. He was leaning up against the wall with a cigarette perched between his lips.

"They said they'd be here in 10 minutes," Bella's voice seemed to startle him and the cigarette was purged from his mouth.

"Thanks", was his only response as he handed Bella a 100 dollar bill and retrieved another cigarette.

"You gave me too much, it was only five shots," Bella shoved the bill back into his hand.

"Tonight's your lucky night then." As Edward returned the money to Bella, they locked eyes and time seemed to be at a standstill. Something was irked inside both of them awakening their senses and blurring their pasts. Nothing existed and to both of them that was pure bliss. They welcomed the numbness . When they looked at each other that was all that was seen. Edward and Bella.

A car horn jolted both of them back to reality, Bella jerking back slightly.

"Have a nice night Bella." Edward darted toward the car and it sped off into the night. For once in the past year, Bella thought she just actually might.

**A/N: So this is my first shot at a fan fic, Please, Please, Please tell me what you think. I welcome all comments good and bad!**


End file.
